The Chills A Ben 10 Alien Force Story
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Ben's Necrofriggian children, outcast in their supposed natural environment, are drawn to Earth. Led by the runt, who follows a remembered voice, they unknowingly seek out their parent and a place where they truly belong. *IN A STATE OF INDEFINITE HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Man Of Action is working too fast for me! As soon as I come up with something, they make an episode before I can write a fanfic! I pictured Mike coming back and having some sort of major impact on Kevin and here we are! Trade-Off! Though, I didn't picture Kevin and Mike teaming up. I pictured a scenario that involved Mike taking Kevin's energy in exchange for leaving Gwen and Ben alone, just to mess with him. That would lead to an insight on how much Kevin really cares for Ben and Gwen. I'm a sap like that! Anyway, I have pictured the young Necrofriggians returning for a long time. (My friend and I refer to them as The Chills). Enjoy!**

"Why is it so cold?" The smallest one piped, shivering violently. It had been a few months since the hatching. He had not grown much. He was now only slightly bigger than an average sized newborn. He wasn't likely to grow anymore. He was the runt.

"This is too cold…the plasma areas are too hot…what will it take to please us?" The largest one growled. If he stood next to a human teenager, he would almost measure up to the shoulder. He had been the first to hatch.

"We aren't normal, you know." The medium sized female murmured. "We're different from the other members of our species."

"I'm scared…" The smaller female whimpered. Her wings were bleached white from overexposure to the rays of the sun. That wasn't supposed to happen to a Necrofriggian…

"I say we leave. What's keeping us here anyway?" The second oldest of the five asked, doing a flip in the air. His wings were a dark grey. Another abnormality.

"The fact that this is the only place we know." The medium sized female replied promptly. She had always been the logical one. "We can't just go flying off somewhere else. We need to think."

"The time for thinking is over!" The dark winged one snapped. "I say we ditch this place!"

"Where though?" The white winged one whispered. "Where else is there?"

"The blue planet!" The runt chirped immediately.

"Why there?" The eldest one questioned.

"That's where we hatched, right?" The others bobbed their heads. "We know that place! I remember it a little bit…and I liked it. I feel drawn to it somehow."

"Me too." The white winged one replied. "It seems like…home for some reason…"

"What do we have to lose?" The runt insisted. The others didn't know how long he had yearned for the blue planet. He had never wanted to leave. 'Please let us go back…please…'

"Very well." The eldest finally relented. "We will go and see what it is like. BUT, if there is too much danger, we return here. Agreed?" The others bobbed their heads in agreement. Good. They still knew to listen to him.

"Let's go!" The runt entered a spiraling dive toward the beautiful sapphire orb. He could hear the awkward flapping of his brothers and sisters behind him. His green eyes glinted as he thought of his other secret. There was something on the blue planet that was connected to them somehow.

_Go on…fly!_

That voice had haunted his mind for so long. It was important. He knew it was! But he couldn't remember…what had it been? That voice that had given him courage for each passing day. The voice that drifted into his dreams when he and his siblings slept, something else Necrofriggians don't do. The voice that pulled him toward that planet. Toward a specific area. He closed his eyes as he entered Earth's atmosphere. He could sense where they were supposed to go. That was good…

……………………………………………….

"Kevin, are you sure about that?" Ben asked, his mouth hanging slightly open. Kevin nodded his stony head.

"Absolutely! Just confirmed it with Grandpa Max!"

"That's horrible! How can anyone do that?!" Gwen gasped.

"Same reason Ben and me were kidnapped and put in that fighting ring five years ago: The scum of the universe needs entertainment. Earth doesn't have many laws when it comes to the collection of aliens for zoos. Therefore, it is ideal for these poachers."

"And they're near Bellwood?" Ben fingered the Omnitrix nervously.

"That's right." Ben nodded slowly.

"This will be a delicate operation…we need to bust those poachers without harming any of the kidnapped aliens…let's start planning for tonight!"

……………………………………………

"Are you sure this is the place?" The eldest called out.

"Positive!" The runt replied, landing on the hill of molten metal. "This is it! I know that I know this place!" He looked around. 'Is the voice here?' He listened. He listened for that voice that had told him to fly for the first time. Where was it? He waited. A whistling sound caught his attention. "Hello?" He called out right before a net crashed down over him.

**Review if you want me to continue! It's gonna get really adorable later on! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just love the Chills so much! I can't not continue with this! Okay, in this chapter, the Chills battle against the poachers to save the runt. Meanwhile, Ben is finding renewed activity coming from Big Chill within the Omnitrix.**

"Get off! Please!" The runt whimpered, trying to go intangible. 'Darn! Still can't do it!' He saw the others going intangible to escape their nets. 'Why me?'

"Let him go!" The dark winged brother howled, diving toward one of the new aliens. He didn't even pay attention to the creature's large muscles. He extended his talons and gripped hard on the shoulder blade of the animal. What kind of being was it? He was violently thrown off.

"I got this!" The eldest brother called out, taking a deep breath and exhaling. A small wisp of frozen energy drifted out before vanishing. 'I can't…Still can't…'

The white winged sister wrapped her wings around herself and tried to hide. "Don't hurt me…" She moaned softly. "Please…" She went intangible and invisible and didn't move a muscle.

The other sister spiraled in the air, carefully analyzing her opponent. '90º to the left…down…HERE!' She dived down and her foot made contact with a spot right below the creature's hipbone. The alien let out a high pitched scream before collapsing. 'Gotta remember that!' She turned to face her next opponent and let out a cry of dismay when she saw how many of these creatures there were. 'There must be at least twenty!' The eldest was being forcefully restrained.

'They can't win…' "Go intangible and get out of here!" The runt shouted.

"No one is left behind!" The eldest roared, throwing off his attackers.

"Please! There are too many! Get help and try to find me again! I'll be fine!"

"No way!" The dark winged brother snapped, digging his talons into the animal's face.

"What good is it if we're all captured?" The sister protested. "He's right! It's the best course of action."

The white winged sister shivered as she gazed at the net and cage. "We'll be back, little brother." She whispered before flying after her retreating siblings.

………………………………………………

"Sheesh! I hate these rogues!" Kevin growled, slamming a mallet into the face of a large green lizard-like alien. Its forked tongue darted in and out of its mouth and it let out a roar which was quickly stifled by a beam of magenta energy.

"Nice try, Jaws!" Gwen shouted, wrapping the lizard in pink strands. "Hey, Ben! Why don't you finish this off?"

"Gotcha! Humongousaur is coming right up!" He slammed his hand on the watch and Big Chill flew toward the lizard with a hiss. He went intangible and froze the reptile solid.

"Good job Ben! Ben?" Gwen blinked in surprise to see Big Chill flying away. "Ben! Where are you going?" He just kept flying. "Come on, Kevin! Let's see what's up!" The two began to run on a series of mana platforms. "Do you think that this is like the last time Big Chill took control?"

"It can't be! Necrofriggians only reproduce once every sixty years."

"Well what else do you know about the species?"

"Not much, actually. All I know is that they reproduce once every sixty years, go intangible, freeze stuff, fly…"

"Well that's not much help…" They continued running. "Well whatever is going on, Ben's heading toward the same place he laid his eggs before…"

"This can't be good…maybe Big Chill is malformed or something…"

"I hope not!"

Ben landed on top of the hill of molten metal before turning back to normal. Kevin and Gwen both ran over to him. "What happened?" He looked around. "Where am I?"

"Big Chill took control and flew back here. Don't you remember? This is where you laid those eggs." Ben's face grew noticeably pale.

"I didn't do that again, did I?!" He looked around frantically for any sign of eggs.

"No. You just flew here and changed back."

"I wonder what-" He stopped and started surveying the ground. "Hey guys…doesn't something seem unusual about this place?" The others began scanning the metal surface. It was covered in scratches and scuff marks, all of which applied recently.

"There was a fight here." Kevin muttered, kneeling down. "There were humans…and some alien…multiple aliens…" He felt the ground carefully. "And…a cage sat right here…" He placed his hand on a shallow imprint in the ground.

"Kevin! That's amazing! How'd you know that?" Gwen gasped, astonished.

"Let's just say that being in the Null Void can teach you to be aware…" He stood up once more. "From what I'm seeing, we've found our poachers."

"Now all we gotta do is track them down!"

**I'll start typing more as time goes on. Also, I have a PROPHET ANNOUNCEMENT!!!! You know the upcoming episode, Trade-Off? I have a prediction on what will happen. Now, we know already that Darkstar and Kevin are teaming up to find an ancient artifact that will change them to their original forms. I saw a screen shot that showed Darkstar as Mike, absorbing Gwen and Ben. Kevin was standing behind Gwen, in his normal form. I predict a battle between Kevin and Mike where he will plead Mike to leave Ben and Gwen alone. Kevin won't be strong enough, or something else will happen that will make Kevin break the artifact and change himself and Mike back to their mutant forms. He will then KICK MORNINGSTAR BUTT!!!!! And then there will be some Gwevinness. (Duh!) Anyway, that is roughly my prediction. I just wanted to put it out there in case I didn't have enough time to write a fanfic. L8er!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YES, YES, YES, YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS RIGHT!!!!!! OWNED! YOU MAY ALL BOW BEFORE MY AWESOMENESS!!!!! YAY!!!!! Trade Off= BEST EPISODE EVER!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down squealing***

**Kevin- You're gonna be like this all night, aren't you?**

**Me- DUH!!!! Though I have one question… WHY IN THE NAME OF MASTER CONTROL DIDN'T YOU TWO KISS! THE MOMENT WAS PERFECT!!!!**

**Kevin- Hey…we gotta give our fans something to look forward to…**

**Me- Well hurry up! Or I'm setting Kendra on you!**

**Kevin- *gulp***

**Me (to my readers)- Kendra is an OC I'm working on. You'll read up on her once I finish chapter 1 of her story.**

**Anyway, we're going to look in on the captured runt who is beginning to see some similarities between himself and his captors… Meanwhile, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin begin tracking down the poachers, watched by a certain group of young aliens.**

'What are these things?' He whimpered and moved as far toward the back of his cage as he could. 'They aren't hurting me…what are they planning?'

"Hey, Harry! Toss me a soda!" One of them shouted.

"You can talk?" The runt spoke before he could stop himself. The group of aliens turned toward him. He quickly shut up.

"The Necrofriggian can talk!" Another muttered to his friend.

"Is that normal?" The first one questioned. At that moment, another one walked in, holding a lamp.

"Figured we could use some light." He called in. He had light yellow colored hair on top of his head. As the light was brightened, the figures of the other strange creatures came into view. They were all tall and bipedal, wearing loose material over their bodies that was similar in appearance to the runt's own wings. There were at least ten of them in all. They all had different colored material and hair on their heads and some on their faces.

"Yo, Bob! You got bleached or something? I've been meaning to ask what happened to your head!"

"Too much time in the sun I guess." The light haired one replied. "So what's the deal?"

"This Necrofriggian just talked!" The one with black hair pointed toward the runt.

'Too much time in the sun? Like my sister… And that one has black stuff on his head…like my brother. They're also different heights as well. What could this mean? Plus, they talk just like I do! Is this common among their species or are they different like me?'

"That's good! A talking Necrofriggian will go for at least three times as much as the normal price on the market!" The yellow haired one's mouth turned upward.

'Is that a smile? I thought only we did that…'

* * *

"Wait up!" The eldest brother shouted, flying after the white winged sister. The dark winged brother and other sister trailed behind. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know!" She called back. "I feel something…coming from this direction! It's drawing me somehow!"

"Wait! It could be a trap!" The brother called to her, flying faster.

"I got this." The dark winged brother shot ahead of the eldest brother. "You know I'm the fastest!"

"As you constantly remind us…" The other sister murmured under her breath.

"Okay, let's go slowly!" The dark winged brother told his sister as he caught up to her.

"Okay…she began to flap a little slower."

"Hey! Aren't those more of those creatures that took our little brother?"

"Go invisible, everyone!" The eldest brother ordered.

…………………………………………

"Well, Ben…I don't see how drinking smoothies is going to make us come up with a plan faster."

"It's not. Gwen can track them down easy. I'm just fueling up for the fight!"

"How many of those things have you chugged?" Ben stopped for a moment.

"Uh………….."

"Never mind…"

"Okay, I got them!" Gwen walked over and sat down.

"Then let's go kick some butt!" Kevin grinned in anticipation.

"Not yet. We need to wait until after nightfall. Hopefully they'll be asleep and we can get the captives out _without_ fighting."

"That's no fun though!" Kevin pouted.

………………………………………….

"Sleep?" The dark winged brother whispered. "These creature sleep? Like we do?"

"That thing on his wrist…that's what was calling me!" The white winged sister muttered, starting to move closer.

"Stay back!" The eldest spoke sharply. "And be quiet! We can't trust these things, whatever they are. This is the species that kidnapped our little brother. We need to see if there's anyone who can help us."

"What if we ask them?"

"No." The eldest was firm when he spoke. "Stay away from these creatures. That's an order." He turned and led the others away. "Let's go."

…………………………………………….

'I feel so weird…' The runt moaned and collapsed. 'Weak…' He felt his middle with one of his claws. 'It's coming from here…' He groaned and closed his eyes. 'Can't move…no energy…I should have sucked it up and absorbed that burning solar plasma when I had the chance…'

"Hey, Tom! Shouldn't we feed our little Mothman here?"

"Nah. These things don't eat. Let's go." The lights went out and the doors closed.

'It's so dark…' The runt closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**I must go now to write a fluffy Gwevin, work on my Kendra fic, and check my other stories! See ya'll around. If you need me, I'll be right here obsessing over the new episode! (Seriously, bow to me! ^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I'm having a mass recovery from my writers block! It feels great! Okay, in this chapter, Ben and the gang go to rescue the captive aliens. However, another outbreak from Big Chill changes Ben's fate forever.**

The runt opened his eyes slowly and could see only darkness. 'They put black stuff over the cages...' He moaned as his stomach made a rumbling noise. 'Hurts so bad...' He scrunched his eyes shut once more. 'When will it stop? Where are the others?' He drew his wings tightly around him to keep warm. 'Why do I want to keep warm?!'

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

…

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

…

"Are we-"

"I swear, Tennyson! I'm _this_ close!" Kevin held up a rocky fist and glared into the back seat.

"Kay. I'm good." Ben muttered, holding his hands up. "I just think we should have left earlier so we'd avoid the traffic jam."

"Yeah, well we left when we did so deal with it!" Kevin snapped, drumming his fingers on the wheel impatiently.

…

…

…

"...Are we there yet?"

* * *

'Ugh...I feel horrible...' He could feel the cage being lifted. His wings fluttered weakly and he felt himself blacking out again...

* * *

"Can we go in there and beat them yet?" Kevin asked eagerly as he watched the cages being loaded onto a shipping truck.

"Not yet, Kevin."

"Now?"

"No."

…

"Now?"

"_Kevin!_"

"Hey! Look!" Kevin turned his attention to the interior. "They're almost done loading."

"We have to wait, Kevin." Gwen said firmly. "We need to cause minimum damage to the hostages."

Ben nodded in agreement. "We also need to plan-" His heart suddenly froze. As the people picked up another cage, the world seemed to move in slow motion. He saw the dark blanket falling off of the cage. He saw the little figure curled up within. He felt his hand move toward the Omnitrix. He heard Gwen's exclamation of surprise and Kevin's shout of protest. He saw the dial turning to Big Chill. He felt his hand slam down on the watch and everything went blank.

Kevin and Gwen watched in horror as Big Chill flew at the human captors and froze each one solid with an enraged hiss. "Ben! Stop it!" Gwen shouted. Ben didn't even acknowledge her voice. Instead, he broke the bars of the cage and picked up the sleeping body inside.

"There, there." Big Chill whispered to the tiny Necrofriggian as he rocked him slowly back and forth. "You're safe now. I've got you." At that moment, he heard the beeping of the Omnitrix and the world blanked out for the alien controlled Ben.

Kevin walked over and bent down over Ben. "Did I miss something?" He murmured as Gwen released and bound the captives and began working on the cages. "Why does this little guy seem so familiar and why did Ben go off his nut?" His eyes grew wide with realization. 'Of course!'

"Hey, Kevin! I could use a little help!" Gwen called back in an agitated tone.

"Gwen! You gotta see this! It's Ben's kid!"

"What?" Gwen walked over and knelt on the ground next to Kevin. "What do you mean?"

"Look at him!" He remembered that face clearly. "It's the runt! He was the one who was late in hatching! I just know it!"

Gwen passed a mana enveloped hand over the alien and nodded her head slowly. "You're right. He's definitely Ben's." She stood up. "Let's deal with these aliens and criminals quickly. I don't think either of them will be waking up just yet."

* * *

"Hey, Gwen! I think he's coming around!" Kevin called as he saw the tiny alien's wings move.

"Who...who are you?" The runt gasped in the barest whisper. 'Blurry...can't see...monster...MONSTER!' As soon as the strange mineral thing came into focus, he let out a shout of fear and flew backwards right into the arms of another one of those creatures who had kidnapped him. He struggled. "Let go of me!"

"Relax, Little Chill!" Kevin walked over and lightly stroked the alien's drooping hood/antennae. "You're safe now."

"Little Chill?" Gwen rolled her eyes at Kevin's lack of imagination. "Seriously, Kevin?"

"Well we gotta call him something, don't we?"

"What's going on? Where are the poachers? Where am I? What happened?" The runt continued to struggle, heedless of the conversation going on.

"Steady, Little Chill." Gwen had to admit that the name was kinda catchy... "We saved you from the poachers and you are in Kevin's living room." She pointed to Kevin. "We're here to help you."

"What's Little Chill?" The runt asked in confusion.

"That's your new name." Kevin grinned and ruffled the creature's hood. "Welcome aboard!"

"I don't understand...aboard what? Name?"

"A name is what we call each other." Gwen laid Little Chill down on the couch. "And Kevin is welcoming you to our team. Until you recover completely, we'll take care of you."

Little Chill nodded slowly and sat up. He felt like he was forgetting something... 'Oh yeah!' "There was another! Another one like me! He took me out of my cage. I remember him. Who was he?"

Kevin and Gwen exchanged glances before Kevin gestured for Gwen to speak. "That was Ben. He's my cousin and...your...parent."

Little Chill was intrigued. 'Parent...that's a nice sounding word!' "What's a parent?"

Kevin groaned and sat down. "This might take awhile..."

**Here's a story on how my friend and me came up with Little Chill in our roleplay: We originally intended for only the runt to return to Earth so we wanted a super epic name for him. Unfortunately, we couldn't think of anything and decided to dub him "Little Chill" until we came up with the perfect name. We ended up stalling for so long, the name stuck permanently and the runt's official name became Little Chill. Hope you enjoyed it! Byez!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya everyone! I finally decided to continue with my Chill story! In this Chapter, Kevin and Gwen tell Little Chill more about family. Julie goes to investigate the area where the poachers had been, hoping to find the other Chills. Unfortunately, the Chills have decided to attack the next human they see in order to force them to lead them to their brother. And then Ben wakes up. What will ensue?**

"So...okay...Let's see if I got this straight: Parents are what cause their children to come into existence. They...create their children, right?" Little Chill kept his injured wing folded at his side, not even noticing the pain in his curiosity.

"That's right." Gwen smiled as she handed the little Necrofriggian another peanut butter sandwich. The kid ate more than Ben!

"Thso..." Little Chill paused to swallow the peanut butter before trying again. "So, what should I call him?" He glanced at his parent...Ben was his name...

"Mommy!" Kevin said immediately. "You should call him Mommy!" His eyes glittered mischievously.

"Kevin!" Gwen rolled her eyes at him. "Give Ben a break just this once." She turned back toward Little Chill. "Don't listen to him. It's best to call him Daddy."

"Daddy...okay! I'll remember that! What about you? You're his...what was it...cousin? How does that work?"

"His father is my father's brother."

"Cousin...brother...father..." Little Chill shook his head. "This is hard! Back in space, I only had to worry about my brothers and sisters!" His green eyes grew wide. "Oh no! My brothers and sisters! They're still out looking for me!" He tried to jump into the air but fell back into the armchair with a plop. 'Dangit! Still can't fly...'

"Whoa, whoa! There are more of you?" Kevin asked, glancing nervously at Gwen. "Are all fourteen of them here?!"

"No...only five of us." Little Chill muttered, glaring at his injured wing. "The others do nothing all day but feed off of solar plasma. They all live on their own. We're the only ones who remained together...or even spoke to each other!"

"That's strange..." Kevin muttered. "Necrofriggians aren't a social race. Why would those five be different?" He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Unless..." He looked toward Gwen. "Gwen, do you think it's possible that they inherited some of Ben's humanity? Ben's DNA is in all of his aliens, right? What if Little Chill and the others are part human?"

Gwen nodded slowly. "It makes sense...I mean, shouldn't Little Chill be bigger than he is?"

"Yeah...Hey, Little Chill! What do your four siblings look like?"

"Well...the eldest is like the other Necrofriggians...he'd probably reach your shoulders...maybe your chest... One of my sisters has white wings. They weren't white originally though...they were bleached from exposure to the sun. My other brother has dark gray wings. We don't know why. My other sister is normal...but she's smaller than my eldest brother. She's really smart!" Little Chill stretched his uninjured wing and sighed a little. "Why do you ask?"

Kevin frowned and closed his eyes. "Bleached wings...irregular coloration...runts...social...returning to Earth...They have to be part human!" He concluded.

Gwen was pulling out her phone. "Hold on. Let me call Julie. Maybe she can take Ship and investigate the area where Little Chill was kidnapped. Maybe his siblings will be there looking for him."

"Tell them to be careful, whoever they are! My big brother is _very_ fierce!" Little Chill cautioned. "And he doesn't trust this planet!"

"Gotcha." Gwen walked out of the room and began talking to Julie.

"So...Kevin...how exactly do you relate to Daddy?" Little Chill asked.

"I'm his friend."

"How about Gwen? How do you relate to her?"

"Uh..." Kevin paused. "I'm her friend too..." He muttered quickly.

"Should I just call you Kevin and Gwen? Or is there something else?" He climbed up onto Kevin's shoulder and looked curiously at him. "Is there a name for Daddy's friends and relatives?"

"I suppose you can call Gwen 'Aunt Gwen'. I mean...technically she's not your aunt but I guess it'll work."

"And you?"

"Me?" Kevin tapped his finger thoughtfully on the table. "Good question...just call me Kevin."

"Okay, Kevin! What about those other people, Julie and Ship? Are they close to Daddy?"

"Oh yeah!" Kevin chuckled. "_Real_ close!"

"What should I call them? What are they like?"

"Well Ship is a Mechomorph, sorta the group's pet."

"Pet?"

"An animal kept as a companion...It's hard to explain, but you can just call him Ship. Julie is human. She and Ben...are a couple."

"Meaning?"

"I'll explain later..."

"So what should I call her?"

"You can call her..." A thought occurred to Kevin and an evil grin spread across his face. "You can call her 'Mommy'!"

* * *

"He isn't here! I don't get it! Why wouldn't he be here?!" The white winged sister fluttered around fretfully. "He's gotta be here! He's just gotta!"

"We cannot assume that his kidnappers would remain in the same area for long..." The other sister replied, trying to remain calm. "They probably moved."

"Look! Here!" The dark winged brother called. "Check this out!" He led his siblings to what had clearly been a battle field. Cages were strewn across the ground, water was everywhere, and fumbling footprints dotted the ground.

The eldest brother narrowed his eyes. "Someone tried to steal him from the ones who trapped him..." He muttered. "This is starting to make me mad!"

"I suggest we stake out the area." The sister piped up. "If we're lucky, someone may return and we can ambush them! You know, take them by surprise and force them to take us to our brother!"

"I like that idea..." The eldest brother murmured softly, scratching at the ground with his foot. "I'm in the mood for some revenge. Remember this: These creatures are crafty. Don't believe anything they say while they can still stand. They'll try anything to worm out of a fight. We have to get them completely immobilized, under our power! Only then will they tell the actual truth! Understood?"

The others nodded silently. At that moment, the sound of walking could be heard. They all turned their heads toward the source. One of the creatures was approaching the scene. It had black hair and a pink and white outer coat. Squirming alongside it was a weird black and green blob.

"Ship!" The blob said.

"Let's make this quick, Ship. The faster we find them, the better."

"Them? Who's them?" The white winged sister whimpered.

"Shh!"

"I still can't believe what they told me about that fight..." The creature muttered, glancing left and right. "That could have gone seriously wrong. At least everyone's safe. That poor little Necrofriggian though...he must be so confused..."

"Ship!"

"The fight?! Necrofriggian?!" The dark winged brother gasped. "That settles it! Let's go!"

"Wait for my signal! We aren't sure how strong this creature is, nor what that blob can do. Wait for them to get closer."

"What is it, Ship? Do you hear something?"

"Ship! Ship!" The blob started toward the hiding place of the siblings.

"Wait...wait...NOW!"

* * *

"Wow! Can't wait till he wakes up!" A small voice was saying.

'Ugh...' Ben groaned loudly. 'My head...'

"He's awake! Can I-"

"Quick! Hide there!" Kevin's voice whispered, cutting off the young voice.

'Wha...?' Ben put a head on his pounding skull and moaned. He could hear a faint fluttering.

"What is it?!" Gwen's voice drifted into his ear.

"He's waking up!"

"Oh dear...Okay, we'll have to break it to him gradually or he may faint again!"

"Guys?" Ben grunted as he pulled himself into an upright position. "What happened?" He shook his head to clear it. "I feel awful! We were getting ready to battle those poachers...then everything went black- Oh! My head!" He gripped his skull tightly, trying to ignore the throbbing. "Was I knocked out or what? Did we get everyone out okay?"

"Yes..." Gwen muttered. "We-we won..."

"Really? Great!" Ben grinned and stretched his arms. "I could use a smoothie. How about you guys?"

Kevin and Gwen exchanged a glance and Ben's expression faltered.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ben forgot the pain in his head as he studied his friends' expressions. They looked...not sad...not angry...not scared...just apprehensive and awkward, as if they were keeping something from him.

"Er...Ben...there's no easy way to put this..." Kevin started, fiddling nervously with his hands.

'He NEVER does that! What's up?!'

"Yeah...you may call it...an opportunity!" Gwen ventured.

"Yeah, yeah! Opportunity to...test the limits of your..."

"Mind!"

"Yes! The mind is a big factor!" Kevin nodded vigorously. 'Oh boy...'

Behind the chair, Little Chill was twitching like crazy. 'Okay...Kevin said that sons love their fathers...so I should hug him, right? Oh, I wish they'd hurry up!' He listened intently whenever his father spoke. It carried some of the tones of his Necrofriggian voice, which Little Chill now knew to be the voice he had remembered. 'When can I come out?! Oh, whatever!' He peeked his head out. 'If they're not done in ten seconds, I'm coming out anyway!'

"Limits of the...what are you getting at?!" Ben was thoroughly confused.

"It can also be seen as a...measure of your...er...abilities! And...influence!" Gwen continued, twiddling her thumbs together.

"It could also be seen as...added strength to the team! That is if you let him..." Kevin scratched the back of his neck and tried not to make eye contact.

"Him? Who are you talking about?!"

Silence.

Ben stood up and threw his hands into the air in an exasperated gesture. "For the love of Master Control! Just tell me what's going-"

"DADDY!" A blue blur shot out from behind the chair and slammed into Ben, tackling him to the ground.

Ben gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and he fell to the ground. His arms instinctively came up to secure whatever had hit him. "What the..." He stared down at the little creature in his arms. It was small, blue, and had wings that were fluttering excitedly. It felt cool for some reason... The creature was nuzzling his chest and its arms were wrapped around Ben's middle. It looked up at him with wide green eyes. Ben felt an odd sensation in his chest...a familiar feeling... He glanced instinctively at the Omnitrix, but it wasn't making him transform into Big Chill. 'Weird...this is like the feeling I get before Big Chill took control last time...must be a mistake...'

"Hi, Daddy! I'm Little Chill!" Little Chill introduced himself, gazing endearingly at his father. He looked rather pale...and his eyes were really wide... 'Maybe I should have waited for Kevin to call me after all...'

"D-D-Daddy?" Ben stuttered before turning toward Kevin and Gwen. "Explanation please!"

Kevin, secretly relieved that Little Chill had come out when he had, spoke. "Well, remember the Necrofriggians? You know, your kids?"

Ben nodded slowly. "Yeah..." He looked down at the creature, Little Chill. 'Is he saying...'

"Well, it turns out that a few of them have inherited some human qualities. Their environment was hostile for them...so they came here. And...Little Chill...well, he's one of them..."

Panic was Ben's first reaction. 'Wait...so this is my son?! As in my _son_?! As in........_my_ son?!" He stared down at Little Chill, who had loosened his grip and was gazing intently at him. 'My...my...' He tried to wrap his head around the idea of being completely responsible for another life. 'He came to me after all...so it's probably a given that I'm supposed to...' He gulped nervously. 'How could I ever...' He glanced at Kevin and Gwen's apprehensive faces before looking back down at Little Chill. 'He...looks just like Big Chill...' Ben found himself thinking, feeling an unnatural surge of pride. He began to notice something else too. Those large green eyes...they contained such...trust, respect, and hope... There was something else too: need. Little Chill needed him. 'He...needs..._me_...' Ben realized. 'He needs...his...dad...' Slowly, he brought a hand up and ruffled Little Chill's antennae. Little Chill smiled up at him and his eyes glittered happily. Ben felt a warm sensation in his chest and a smile spread across his face. "Hey there, Little Chill..." He murmured, his voice containing a softness similar to the voice that only Julie ever heard from him. "Nice to meet you..." He gently hugged his son.

Little Chill closed his eyes and smiled as he felt his father hugging him. 'This is what I came here for!' He realized. 'This is what I was missing!'

Ben drew back as a realization hit him. "Kevin...you said that _some_ of my kids are part human. Where are the others?"

At that moment, Gwen's phone rang. "Hello? What?! Okay, we're coming!" Gwen hung up. "Time to go!"

"What's wrong?"

"Julie's being attacked by Little Chill's siblings!"

Little Chill groaned. "I bet the think she's one of the people who kidnapped me!"

Ben jumped up, adrenaline rushing through his veins. His other kids were out there! He needed to get to them before they hurt Julie or themselves! "Let's go! Right now!" He slammed his hand on the watch. "BIG CHILL!"

**What do you think? Cute, right? I love Little Chill! It'll only get better when the other four get in here! I made Kevin very evil in this one! Telling Little Chill to call Julie "Mommy" is SUCH a Kevin thing to do! Random thought: I've had the song Faith by George Michael stuck in my head for days now. I know that there have been people dancing to it in TV shows like Scrubs and House... Imagine Kevin dancing to it! *has very happy fangirl fantasies* Sorry! Off topic! Anyway, review and tell me what you think! I'll try to be quicker in getting Chapter 6 up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's Chapter 6! DUN DUN DUN! I know I promised to update quickly but writer's block and school were out to get me! Okay, we left off when Little Chill's siblings were attacking Julie, right? Well let's get going! WHOOOT! (Sorry. Hyper...)**

"WAIT!" Julie shouted as the Necrofriggians continued to divebomb her. "Please stop and listen!" She ducked as the smallest white winged one nearly hit her. "Listen! I don't want to hurt you!" She dived to the side as the biggest one sent a beam of icy air at her. "PLEASE!"

"Don't trust it!" The eldest shouted, sending another wave of ice at the creature. "Take it down!"

"SHIP!"

The eldest turned around just in time to see a wall of green and black flying toward him. Quickly, he turned intangible and felt the thing freeze as it went through him. "I knew it would pull something like that!" He dived, still intangible, at the creature and went through her. She let out a scream that was cut off as she froze over completely.

"Can I do the honors?" The gray winged brother asked, fluttering his wings anxiously. At a nod from his brother, he tucked in his wings and dived down at the two frozen creatures. He extended his front talons and dug them into the ice as he impacted, shattering the ice. The two creatures were out cold.

"Do you think that we overdid it a little?" One of the sisters murmured. "I mean, they don't look so good."

"Don't worry about it." The eldest snapped. "We did fine. Freeze that one's wrists together. And the other one..." He glanced at the blob. "Well...keep an eye on it...Once they wake up, we'll be able to-"

"WAIT! STOP!"

Everyone spun around in midair as a familiar voice called out.

"It's him!" The white winged sister gasped, flying to meet her little brother.

"Wait!" The eldest called out, noticing the two creatures running behind his brother. 'More of them!' "Watch out!" He flew toward the first one. 'This one looks weird...it's like it's made of an assortment of...junk.' He shot a breath of ice which was suddenly blocked by a wall of pink. "What?" He spun around. The pink stuff was surrounding him! He started to throw himself at it. They would NOT take him prisoner!

"Wait! Stop! It's okay. We're not here to hurt you!" Gwen called out, desperate to get the kid under control. 'If one of Ben's kids gets hurt...'

'Not here to hurt me? That's as laugh!' Upon closer inspection, the eldest realized that the creature that just spoke had circles of pink around its wrists. 'That's what's making this box!' He quickly went intangible and flew through the walls at the creature, only to be snatched out of the air by a pair of arms. 'No one can grab me while I'm like this!' He started to struggle. "LET GO! PUT ME DOWN!" He turned toward his siblings. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" They didn't move. They were hovering there with stunned looks on their faces.

"L-Look..." The white winged sister whispered.

The eldest spun his head around and let out a gasp. A shock went through his system that was enough to make him forget about keeping his intangibility. "What...?" Restraining him was an adult Necrofriggian, another of his species. What was he doing here? Why was he helping these creatures? What was going on? "Wh-Who are you?"

Ben looked down at the struggling Necrofriggian that he held. "So you're the eldest?"

The eldest froze and tilted his head. "Maybe I am. Who told you?"

"Your brother." Ben replied simply. "Now, how about calming down so we can talk?" 'He's really feisty! He reminds me of Kevin.'

"Sheesh! The kid's a one-man blizzard!" Kevin commented, glancing at the snow and ice that blanketed the ground. "Maybe that's what we should call him. Whaddaya think, Ben?"

'Ben? What's that mean?' The eldest wondered to himself, though he allowed his muscles to relax. 'I suppose...if he wants to talk...'

"See? We won't hurt you. ...Blizzard...not a bad idea, Kevin. What do you think?"

"Blizzard? What are you going on about?" The eldest asked, hovering back a little.

"Blizzard is your new name!" Little Chill flew over. "A name is what someone calls someone else. Little Chill is my name."

"Name?" The eldest blinked a few times. "Blizzard..." He shrugged. "Call me what you like. It really doesn't matter to me. What I want to know is what these creatures are doing? And where were you?"

Gwen walked over to where Julie and Ship were. "They're fine." She called back over.

"Are they out cold?" Kevin asked innocently. Ben whacked him on the back of the head. "OW! Sorry..."

Ben turned back to Blizzard. "We saved him from the poachers. We came to find you all so that you wouldn't attack anyone."

"Tell them the best part, Daddy!" Little Chill urged. The others had gathered around by this point. They'd be so excited!

"Eh...right..." Ben nervously scratched the back of his neck. 'How do I say this...?'

"Daddy?" Blizzard frowned. "Is that your name?"

"No...well...see..."

"Ben's your father. He's the one who laid the eggs that you hatched from." Kevin called over.

"Kevin! Ben was supposed to tell them!"

"When? In a thousand years?"

Blizzard flew backward a little, trying to contemplate this. 'So he laid our eggs...okay.' Blizzard knew that Necrofriggians came from eggs and that another Necrofriggian had to lay them. 'Father...I suppose that's the term for it...' "How is that relevant?" He finally asked, turning to the youngest, Little Chill he was called? "Why are you so excited? How is this important for us?"

Little Chill stopped doing backflips and stared at Blizzard in shock. "How is it NOT important! He's our father! This is what we've been missing out in space! A family, Blizzard! That's why we need to stay on Earth!"

"Whoa! Stay? Who said anything about staying?" Blizzard's eyes flashed. "We found you and now we're leaving! You had your little adventure and it nearly got you killed!" He turned to his...father. "I'm grateful for your help...Father. Goodbye." He turned and started to fly away. He paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Well? Are you all coming?"

Ben felt his heart shatter at Blizzard's nonchalance. It hurt in ways that he could have never imagined... "Blizzard, I-" He paused for a moment, trying to regain control of his emotions. 'Cool it...he's not familiar with the concept of parents...he just needs to learn...'

The white winged sister was gazing in awe at the large Necrofriggian...her father. Daddy? He stood so tall, imposing, and powerful. She flew closer cautiously. "Hi..." She whispered timidly.

Ben turned from Blizzard and his gaze softened even more as he gazed at his daughter. She seemed so shy and scared... He reached out with one of his large clawed hands and lightly stroked her antennae. "Hello there."

The white winged sister felt a surge of courage as she gazed in to her father's eyes. There was something about him... He reminded her of her older brother, Blizzard. Except...there was more kindness...more of...her personality mixed in as well... "What's my name, Daddy?"

"Your name?" Ben paused and looked her over for a moment. "You look like...a Snowflake."

"Snowflake...I like it!" Snowflake smiled and turned back to her other siblings. "Come on over! It's okay!"

The dark winged brother flew over boldly. "Do I get a name too?" He asked, looking over his father with interest.

"Stormcloud!" Ben said immediately, looking from his son's wings to his obvious lack of fear. "Definitely Stormcloud!" His heart swelled as Stormcloud nodded his head.

"Nice! That works!" Stormcloud grinned a little. It had a nice ring to it!

The last sister had been carefully examining her father. As he turned to her, she remarked: "You have eyes like Little Chill. Your wings look just like Blizzard's." She looked down. "And you have Stormcloud's talons. Why do you look like us?"

"It's hereditary." Gwen piped up, turning from Julie. "A person's children almost always look like them in some way." She placed a hand on Julie's forehead. "Hmm...seems that she'll wake up soon..." She turned back to Ben. "Say, could I name her?" She glanced at the young female Necrofriggian.

"Sure."

"How about Crystal?" She smiled a little. "We can give at least one of them a human name."

"Crystal sounds nice!" Crystal nodded her head before turning to Blizzard. "Say, Blizzard. I think we should stay."

"What?"

"We can learn a lot on this planet." Crystal insisted. "And...to be honest..." She paused and glanced back at her father. "I get what Little Chill is saying...I _do_ feel a powerful connection to him. I'd like to stay and figure out what this whole 'family' thing is all about." She turned back to Blizzard. "I mean, what's so great about outer space anyway? We had already agreed that where we were living wasn't good for us. Why don't we live here?"

"I'm not saying that we return to the plasma fields." Blizzard replied. "But I don't like this planet." He glared at the three creatures that sat a distance away. "And I don't like these creatures. We will find another place to live. There are surely others. Now, let's move." He glanced at his father. "If you wish to accompany us, you may." He wouldn't admit it, but he _did_ want to learn more.

Ben took a deep breath and looked sadly into Blizzard's eyes. "I can't, Blizzard...you see..." He pressed his hand to the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and turned back into a human. "This is my home."

Blizzard's eyes grew wide before narrowing with rage. "What kind of trick is this?" He spat. "I should've known! You're just baiting us with a fake disguise!"

"No! He's not!" Little Chill insisted. "Listen, Blizzard! He's human but he can turn into a Necrofriggian! We're part human! That's why we're the way that we are!"

"I am not a 'human', whatever that is!" Blizzard snarled. "I've had enough of this. I'm leaving." He turned his back on his supposed father and started to fly away. "Anyone who wants go come, follow me now!" He glanced back over his shoulder and felt his heart sink when none of his siblings moved. His sadness was quickly replaced with anger. "Fine, then! Suit yourselves! Just don't come crying to me when you realize I was right!" With that, he flew off and didn't stop until his father and siblings were nothing more than specks.

Ben bowed his head and felt a burning sadness in his chest. 'Is this what it feels like...when a teen tells his parents that he hates them? Is this what it feels like for the parent?' A tear trickled down his cheek. 'Note to self: never say that to mom and dad, no matter how mad I get.' He was broken out of his thoughts as Snowflake landed on his shoulder.

"I don't mind what you look like, Daddy!" She piped up shyly. "I still like you!"

A smile spread across Ben's face and he lightly stroked his daughter's antennae. "Thanks, Snowflake." He grinned at Little Chill as he perched on his other shoulder.

"Blizzard is kinda stubborn and mean...he'll come around! Don't worry! He gets mad all the time." Little Chill patted his father on the side of the neck and smiled comfortingly.

Ben nodded his head. "Okay. Let's hope..." He turned suddenly at the sound of groaning. "Oh! Julie!" She was finally waking up. Ben ran over and bent down over her. "Hey, Julie! How are you feeling?"

Crystal stood close to where the girl, Julie, was coming back to consciousness and felt a twinge of nervousness. "Won't she be kinda mad at us for attacking her?"

"Don't worry. She'll understand." Ben replied, placing a hand on Julie's forehead. "Hey, Julie. Can you hear me?"

"WHOA! IT'S AWAKE!" Stormcloud shouted, flying in a circle around a revived Ship. "This thing is weird!"

"Ben...?" Julie opened her eyes slowly and felt relief sinking into her system as Ben's blurred face came into focus. "Thank goodness... Are they okay?"

"Most of them are...one of them wasn't too keen on having a human for a father." Ben muttered, feeling another flash of despair.

Julie sat up and placed a hand on Ben's chest. "It's okay, Ben. I'll help you in any way I can."

Ben took Julie's hand and sighed, his heart warming at her touch. "Thanks, Julie."

"Hiya, Mommy!" Little Chill chirped, jumping from Ben's shoulder to Julie's. "How're you doing?"

Kevin burst out into a fit of hysterical laughter. Gwen blinked a few times in confusion. Ben and Julie gaped at Little Chill, their faces turning a deep crimson.

"_Mommy?_" They both gasped.

"Where-where the heck d-did you get th-that from?" Ben stuttered, blushing furiously, unaware of Kevin falling on the ground with laughter a few feet away.

**Well? Good? Bad? Suckish? Awesome? Don't hate on me for the names. Like I said before, my friend and I came up with them in a roleplay. You'll also notice the different personalities. Little Chill is the cute little kid, Snowflake is the shy one, Stormcloud is the reckless one, Crystal is the smart one, and Blizzard is the teenager. Cliché, I know. Still, I hope you like them! The next chapter will show Ben trying to take care of his new family while Blizzard tries to come to terms with his feelings. I swear I'll try to be quick but I give no promises. However...since summer vacation is coming up...I'll have more time to write... Anyway, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! How're you- WHOA *dives to the side as a laser zaps the air next to my ear* Yikes...okay... I guess ya'll are kinda ticked off at me... *ducks a fireball* HEY! EASY! Okay, I know it's been a little while since I last- *holds up shield* OKAY! LONG WHILE! LONG WHILE! *peeks out from behind shield* Okay...are we good? Will you let me talk now? Good readers! Okay, I know a lot has happened in the series since my last update. Still, everything in THIS story is the same: Kevin is still mutated, Ben has no Ultimatrix, blah blah blah. But, one thing that I found to be awesome in the series was that one episode with the Necrofriggians... They had white wings like Snowflake! Sweet, right? Ahem...I'm gonna stop stalling. I see you in the back holding the ice beam! Relax, big guy! I'm typing...**

"WHOA! Little Chill! Put that down!" Ben ran to the other end of Kevin's garage, where Little Chill had started playing with a laser gun. "Here, gimme that. That's not a-STORMCLOUD GET DOWN FROM THERE!" He shouted at his dark-winged son, who was swinging back and forth from a chain hanging from the ceiling. "You'll get-NO! Snowflake, DON'T drink that!" He quickly pulled a bottle of gasoline from the white child's claws. "Why did he leave this out...KEVIN!" He turned toward the half-hidden figure of his best friend, who came out from under the car with an irritable look on his face.

"What now, Tennyson?" He grumbled.

"I could use a little help!" Ben slammed the gasoline bottle down next to Kevin. "And what did I tell you about putting the dangerous stuff away?"

Kevin rolled his eyes and groaned. 'He's worse than Gwen when she's in one of her moods...' "They're _your_ kids, Tennyson! Not mine!" He moved back under his car and picked up a wrench. "If you want kid-friendly, take them to your place."

"Are you INSANE?" Ben grabbed Kevin's feet and pulled him out from under the car. "My house? Do you have any idea how my parents will react?"

"Just tell them what happened and-"

"Oh yes. That's just what every parent wants to hear: 'Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! I'm a fifteen year old father of FIVE!'"

"Good alliteration." Kevin commented.

"You're missing the point! Mom and Dad will freak!"

"Why? I mean it's not as if you became a father because you-"

"Okay!" Ben hastily cut in. "Let's keep the talk PG or lower." He murmured, glancing over his shoulder at Little Chill, who was watching them with interest.

"Hey, Kevin?"

"Yeah, squirt?" Kevin sat up, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Can I call you Uncle Kevin? Aunt Gwen was telling me more about families yesterday and she said that an uncle is like an aunt but a guy. I figured that since you and Aunt Gwen are together, that makes you my uncle!" He fluttered over and landed on Kevin's head. "Plus, you and Daddy act like brothers anyway!"

Kevin looked up into those wide green eyes and felt a smile coming to his face. Before, he had told Little Chill to just call him Kevin because he hadn't wanted to intrude on the family. But since he was getting an invitation... He looked hopefully at Ben, who nodded and grinned. Kevin smiled back before looking back at Little Chill. "Sure thing, kiddo. You can call me Uncle Kevin!"

"YAY!" Little Chill shot off of Kevin's head and did a flip in the air. "I have an uncle now! Hey, guys! We have an uncle!" He shot off toward the other end of the garage, where his siblings had started playing around with something small and shiny. 'This is so great!' He thought to himself as he watched Stormcloud insert a claw into an indentation on the object. 'If only Blizzard was here...' He breathed a sad sigh. 'He'd love this...but he's out all alone...'

"Uh...Kevin?" Ben's eyes followed Little Chill to where his other kids were playing. "What is that?"

"Hm?" Kevin glanced over and shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like my old, shaky, unpredictable Null Void projector."

"Your WHAT?" Ben sputtered, spinning on his heel and half tripping toward the corner where his children were. "Guys! Put that down and back away like NOW!" Obediently, the little Necrofriggians put the object down and flew back. Ben bent down and cautiously began to examine it. 'Let's see...it...metal...nozzle...plug...' "Kevin...this is a _hair dryer_!"

Kevin went back under the car to hide his chuckles. "S-Sorry. My mistake." He snickered.

"Why Kevin, you-"

"Watch your language, Benny-boy!" Kevin said tauntingly. "We have children in the room."

"You-that-ARGH!" Ben threw his hands into the air and sat down on the floor. He felt something soft brush his cheek.

"You and Uncle Kevin fight a lot." Crystal commented, settling down next to her father. 'These humans are so excitable...' "But you're still close. That's so strange."

"Not really." Ben smiled at his daughter and gently stroked one of her antennae. "People argue sometimes. Even so, they still care about each other. Besides, Kevin and I are just kidding around half of the time."

"I'm dead serious!" Kevin called over.

"Shut up, Kevin!" Ben called back. "Anyway, Crystal. It's normal for friends and families to fight occasionally, but they still love each other."

"Are you saying you _looooove_ me, Tennyson?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "I'd _looooove_ it if you stopped talking!"

"Aw, don't be like that!" Kevin laughed. "You can let your feelings out if you want to."

"That's not what I-"

"Is there something I should know about you, Benny-boy?"

"Yeah. I'm about to go Humungousaur and turn your car to pulp!" Ben started fiddling with the Omnitrix.

"Cool!" Stormcloud flew up onto a high shelf so he could have a good view. "I've never seen a Humungousaur before!"

"Ben, Kevin, are you setting a bad example for the kids again?" Julie's voice floated gently into the garage through the door.

"MOMMY!" Simultaneously, the Chills stopped what they were doing and made a beeline for Julie, nearly tackling her to the ground.

Julie laughed as four pairs of moth wings tickled her and four pairs of arms attempted to hug her at once. "Hi guys-okay, I'm glad to see-Little Chill, that tickles! Okay, Stormcloud. You're hurting my arm." She coaxed the four excited Necrofriggians to calm down, her face turned up in an affectionate smile.

"Did you bring the book, Mommy?" Snowflake whispered, flying up to Julie's shoulder and nuzzling her cheek.

"Of course, Snowflake. I wouldn't forget." Julie softly stroked the girl's white wings, feeling a warm sensation beginning in her chest. She had never bothered to correct Little Chill when he had first called her "Mommy" and the others had readily taken to calling her Mommy pretty early on. She knew that Ben hadn't done anything because he had figured she should be the one to explain things to them. Somehow, however, she couldn't bring herself to. Truth be told, she liked the way her heart felt whenever one of those little ice angels would call her Mommy.

"What book have you been reading to them anyway?" Kevin asked, standing up and closing the hood of his car.

"The Hobbit." Julie replied, holding up the Tolkien book.

"Huh. Seems kinda advanced for kids their age."

"Really? They seem to enjoy it."

"I like Bilbo!" Little Chill commented. "He has such a cool home. Hey, Daddy? Have you ever been in a hobbit hole?"

"Eh...no, can't say I have." Ben grinned, sitting down on the sofa and patting the spot next to him, inviting Julie to join him. Julie sat down next to him and immediately snuggled up against him. He blushed as Little Chill perched on his shoulder, Crystal settled herself on his lap, and Snowflake found a spot on Julie's other side.

"Oh, don't mind me." Kevin muttered, lying down across the nearby armchair so his legs were dangling over one of the arms. "I'm just a third wheel sitting over here by himself." 'Why did Gwen have to have a karate class tonight?'

"Hey, Uncle Kevin! I'll sit with you!" Stormcloud chirped happily, flying over and curling up on Kevin's chest. "We can hear the story just fine from over here."

Kevin felt his expression soften and he brought a hand up to ruffle Stormcloud's gray antennae. "Thanks, buddy."

Julie leaned into Ben's warmth as she opened up the book. "Chapter 3, A Short Rest..."

…...

Everything looked the same...all of it. Constant blackness...no light... Blizzard felt as if he was about to go insane. He had been flying for days now! 'When does this end?' He had absolutely no sense of direction, no idea where he was going, no nothing! He felt so alone... Part of him wanted desperately to just turn back and try to convince his siblings to leave that stupid blue planet.

There were only two problems: One, he wasn't in the mood to beg. Two, he didn't think he could find his way back to that planet even if he wanted to!

'No...I just gotta keep going forward. Not back.' He told himself firmly, flapping his wings feebly.

He was so tired...if only he could just stop to rest... 'Maybe I should...I'll just end up floating aimlessly in space... But that's no different from my current position.'

With the decision to relax his wings made, Blizzard devoted his thoughts to other issues. 'Why did the others decide to stay on that planet?' He wondered for what was probably the millionth time. 'Why would they put their trust into some alien creature they don't even know... Why would they want _him_ taking care of them? They already had me...' His green eyes narrowed. They had replaced him...with one of _those_ creatures! Not even another Necrofriggian, oh no! No, it was one of _those_ creatures... 'Well, fine!' He thought defiantly. 'Who needs them anyway?'

_'You do.'_ Another small voice in his head said immediately.

'Oh shut up!' He snapped back, closing his eyes angrily. 'I don't need them. They got someone else now!'

_'You want that someone else too. You're just too scared to trust anyone.'_

'Go away! No I don't!' Blizzard mentally protested. 'I don't want that person!' Still, despite his furious mental urgings, he couldn't shake the image of that strong, beautiful Necrofriggian. Nor could he push away the picture of that kind-faced human. 'Focus!' He shook his head once to clear it. 'You just need to focus.'

At that moment, he saw something flicker just out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head eagerly, desperate for something to break the inky blackness that was all around. There was a light...a white light up ahead. 'Finally!' Forgetting his fatigue, Blizzard pumped his wings and aimed his body toward the light. It wasn't much, but it was something to work for for the time being! Pushing thoughts of his siblings and father from his mind, he began to push himself toward the light.

**I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that people are STILL reviewing this story even now and are all telling me to update after six months, I'm not sure if I would have bothered continuing. Well, I suppose I'm back on this story now. If I discontinue after THIS chapter, I just know I'll get shot. Well, I think the veil that has been shadowing this story is finally lifting. I hope...I really hope... Anyway, I like The Hobbit. It's one of my favs so I thought it would be nice for Julie to read it to the Chills. There's gonna be a general ongoing trend: The Chills will learn something new about families and friends in each chapter. I just think it's cute! ^_^ And what's the light Blizzard's flying for? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter! Well, I think I deserve reviews! Please don't kill me with flames. *hides again* Peace out! Stay cool! *shot***


	8. Chapter 8

**I could tell from some of my reviews that there are those of you who have prepared weapons for me. *hides behind Kevin* Don't hurt me! It hasn't been six months. See? *points to update date* So you're not gonna try to hurt me right? Right? Okay, here goes! I'm gonna give you something awkwardly funny. What is it, you may ask? Little Chill asks Ben and Julie what kissing is! Yep! This'll be adorable! Meanwhile, we are going to find out what the light is that Blizzard is approaching... Enjoy! ^_^**

"Hey, Uncle Kevin?" Little Chill piped up, tilting his head curiously from his post on top of Kevin's head. "What did the prince just do to Snow White's face?"

Kevin woke up with a start. "Huh?"

Gwen gave her boyfriend a withering look. "Kevin, please stay awake. We're _supposed_ to be babysitting."

"Why couldn't we have watched something cool? Like say...Monty Python and the Holy Grail? I can handle that one!"

"We need to keep it appropriate for the kids."

"Monty Python's appropriate for anyone!"

"Let's stick to Disney, okay?"

Kevin breathed a sigh. "Fine..."

Snowflake looked up from Gwen's lap. "Can we watch another movie with a princess?"

"Oh please no..." Kevin moaned. Stormcloud nodded fervently in agreement from his position next to Kevin.

"I'm with Uncle Kevin. Let's watch something cool!"

"Why don't you pick the movie?" Kevin asked, ruffling Stormcloud's gray antennae.

"Awesome!" Immediately, he jumped up and dived at the pile of movies Gwen had selected. He picked up one. "Hannah Montana...Lame!" He tossed it to the side. "Camp Rock...Junk!" Toss. "High School Musical...Nah." Toss. He rummaged through the pile before pulling out a dark DVD. "The Black Cauldron. Now _this_ looks cool!"

Kevin grinned. "Wow, one of the few Disney movies that don't make me wanna puke!"

Gwen smiled and snuggled up against Kevin's granite side. "Sounds good." Her smile widened as Kevin wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Little Chill tilted his head in confusion. Kevin was touching his lips to the top of Gwen's head. 'Kinda like what that prince did to Snow White's lips... The movie said it was... "love's first kiss". What's a kiss?' He thought about asking Gwen again but decided against it. She seemed very cozy and peaceful at the moment and he didn't want to ruin it.

…...

"What did you think, Crystal?" Ben asked his daughter, who was sticking her claw into his backpack from her new perch on his shoulder. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

"It was very fascinating!" Crystal rummaged through the bag and pulled out one of the card packs. "I don't get why, but it's a lot of fun collecting these cards. The action figures are cool too! And these comic books are very interesting...if only I knew how to read..."

"I'll start giving you some lesson's tomorrow. How does that sound?" Julie stroked one of Crystal's wings.

"Sounds good, Mom!" Crystal had overheard her father referring to his parents as "Mom and Dad" instead of "Mommy and Daddy" a few days ago and had decided to start using the shortened terms herself. They sounded more mature to her ears. "Say, Dad? Will there be another one of those Sumo Slammer Conventions again soon?"

"Yeah...next year..." Ben groaned dramatically. "I don't know how I'll survive until then."

"Maybe you can come up with a better way to hide me. I don't want to pose as Mom's backpack again. It felt so _weird_!" Crystal opened the card pack and looked at the contents. "Oh! This guy looks strong. Here, Dad."

Ben looked at the card over his shoulder. "I already have that one. Why don't you add it to your collection?"

"Thanks!" Crystal stowed her new cards back in the bookbag as they drew close to Kevin's house. "Say, Dad? How come we're living in Uncle Kevin's house instead of your house?"

"Uh..." Ben hesitated for a moment. "You see...your grandparents...well...I need to come up with the right way to tell them that I'm...a father..."

"Is it a human thing?" Crystal guessed.

"Yeah. It's a human thing." Ben replied, relieved that Crystal wasn't going to start asking probing questions. He opened the door and was nearly knocked off his feet.

"HI DADDY!" Little Chill nuzzled Ben's chest before jumping back and tackling Julie. "HI MOMMY!" He looked over at Crystal. "Was it fun, Crystal?"

"Sure was!" Crystal jumped off of Ben's shoulder and flew into the doorway. "Thanks again, Dad!" She called back as she flew toward the living room to greet her siblings, aunt, and uncle.

"Hey, Daddy? Can I ask you something?" Little Chill piped.

Ben smiled and sat down on the steps. Julie sat down next to him and Little Chill crawled over to his lap. "Sure thing, kiddo. What is it?"

"We were watching these movies and the people kept on doing this thing called 'kissing'. I didn't get it. What does kissing mean? What's the point of touching people with your mouth? Does it do something?"

Ben blinked a few times. "Uh..." He looked at Julie for help. She was looking down, apparently fascinated with her shoelace. "Er..." He looked back at Little Chill. "Well...kissing...is... You see people... They kiss when...um..."

"It's something that people do when they really like each other." Julie finally supplied. She was glad it was dark: her cheeks were feeling rather hot...

Ben let out a breath, smiling in relief. "What Julie said."

"Oh..." Little Chill nodded his head. 'That makes sense...' "So have you and Mommy kissed?"

"Uh..." Ben's face flushed and his eyes darted to Julie, who quickly turned her head to study a nearby bush. "Um..."

"I mean, you two obviously like each other a whoooooole lot!" Little Chill jumped onto Ben's shoulder. "So have you?"

"Eh...no..." Ben muttered. As he did so, something occurred to him: Little Chill had a point... Why hadn't Ben kissed Julie yet? 'We've been going for awhile now...'

"Really? Well you should." Little Chill jumped onto Julie's shoulder. "Don't you think so, Mommy?"

Julie looked like she was about to reply when the sound of snickering cut her off. Ben looked over his shoulder. "KEVIN!" He jumped up as his best friend started laughing hysterically.

"Y-You know, the k-kid makes a v-valid s-statement!" Kevin snorted, his stony face shining with mirth. "Wh-Why doesn't the happy couple oblige the kid?"

Ben turned to Julie. "Whose turn is it?"

"I'll let you have my turn."

"Thanks." Ben grinned and started flipping through the Omnitrix. Kevin stopped laughing abruptly.

"Turn? Turn to do what?"

"I'd start running if I were you, Kevin." Gwen said as she walked over.

With a girlish yelp, Kevin tore off down the street, followed closely by an angry Jetray.

Gwen shook her head slowly as she watched the spectacle. "Why do we hang out with them again?"

"Because they're cute." Julie replied, standing up and absentmindedly petting Little Chill's antennae. "And they amuse us."

"So true..." Gwen agreed, nodding. "So true..."

…...

'It's a ship!' Blizzard realized as he drew closer to the source of the bright light. Normally, such a device would be something to avoid. Desperation, however, made him go for the craft at full speed. His wings flapped rapidly. 'Almost...almost...' He noticed a pair of doors opening before him. His eyes lit with happiness. 'They're letting me in!' He went into the yellow light and collapsed on a cold floor. Behind him, the doors closed.

"Well, well, well now. What do we have here?"

"A little Necrofriggian."

"And he flew right into our ship. How convenient!"

Blizzard was faintly aware of a pair of large feet walking away. Another being stooped down over him.

"Hello there, little one." A kind, soft voice whispered. "Where did you come from?"

Blizzard looked up. The speaker was a tall being covered in black fur. He had a long snout and pointed ears. His eyes were a bright violet. "Outside..." Blizzard replied lamely.

The creature chuckled. "I gathered as much. Here." He held out a hand. Blizzard took it and stood up. His head barely reached the giant's knee. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Snare. What's yours?"

Blizzard blinked up at Snare. His mind went back to Earth.

"_Sheesh! The kid's a one-man blizzard!"_

"_Blizzard...not a bad idea, Kevin. What do you think?"_

"_Blizzard is your new name! A name is what someone calls someone else. My name is Little Chill."_

"Come on, little one." Snare gently urged. "You must have a name."

"I...I suppose my name...is Blizzard..." Blizzard finally whispered.

"Blizzard. That's a nice name. Why don't you come with me, Blizzard? You look like you could use some sleep."

'Sleep...' Blizzard had to admit that a nap would be rather nice... He felt a rough, clawed hand pat him on the head as he allowed himself to be led into a hallway. He and Snare walked in silence for a few minutes. Tiredly, he turned to look through a window. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Two aliens were fighting furiously in an arena. One of them was a stone beast. The other...was a Necrofriggian! Only, this was different than any Necrofriggian Blizzard had ever seen: This one had wings that looked like live flames. Where Blizzard was blue, this creature was as red as a new star. Gusts of flame shot from his mouth and froze on contact with his opponent. "What is this?" Blizzard asked, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"They're training."

"Training for what?" Blizzard couldn't take his eyes off of that fiery Necrofriggian. He noticed that both the red creature and the stone golem were wearing glowing metal collars.

"A contest." That clawed hand patted Blizzard on the head again. "Follow me."

Blizzard allowed himself to be steered out of the brightly lit hallway and into a dark room. "What's in-" He was cut off as something hard hit him on the back of the head. His world went blank and he knew no more.

**DUN DUN DUN! Pretty good, right? ^_^ I'm working on getting more and more speedy with updating this puppy. I figured I ought to give you guys your dosages of Ben 10 and GR...since we gotta wait...till February 4th... Ugh! Anyway, please review. Flames will burn...Edward Cullen's eviler twin, Morningstar! Peace out!**


	9. Notification

**Okay, folks. I keep getting reviews asking whether I'm continuing this fic. People have started posting reviews in OTHER fanfics that I've written asking about it. I put a notice on my profile, but the questions keep coming. So, I'm gonna just repost here:**

**This story, along with every other Ben 10 fanfiction, is in a state of indefinite hiatus. This means that I will NOT be updating this or any other Ben 10 fanfiction for an indefinite amount of time, maybe never. I have not been getting ANY Ben 10 related inspiration for the past few months. I won't write unless I have my muse with me. Until the Mallet of Inspiration hits me again, this fic is a no go. I can't write something unless I _feel_ it. If I force a chapter, it won't be good. It's that simple.**

**I appreciate that you guys love this fic. I'm truly flattered. If a miracle occurs and more plot reveals itself, you'll be the first to know.**

**Solora out. Peace!**

**PS- In case anyone asks... No, this story will NOT be put up for adoption. Nor will any of my other ones. I'm really possessive of my stories...even if I can't finish them...**


End file.
